Daddy's Little Girl
by Futuremrsstefansalvatore
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have been dating for a while and get a huge surprise. How does everyone act?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO ****NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ. STEPHANIE WAS NICE ENOUGH TO LOAN THEM TO ME. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Little Girl<strong>

**Chapter 1: Broken Promise**

**Renesmee POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom of the cottage. I was a nervous wreck, and wished that Uncle Jas was here to help me calm down. I hadn't been feeling well. Jacob and I had been sexually active, against my parents wishes, and now, I was pregnant. How in the hell did this happen? Well, really, I know that, but, still. I didn't have a prayer of keeping this from my dad, he could read minds, it was his talent. Mom, I could handle, dad, not so much, and I seriously doubt Jacob would even survive when dad went off on him. One thing I'd inherited from mom: I couldn't lie to save my own ass. I heard mom and dad walk up to the cottage from the main house. Dad was pissed.

"Bella, I don't give a damn. We had an agreement with that dog and he broke it. I promised I'd kick his ass." Dad growled.

"Edward, she's our daughter, she loves him. You can't hurt him, it would destroy Renesmee." Mom said calmly.

"Are you taking his side?" Dad snapped.

"No. I'm taking our daughter's. Killing him will only make her hate us." Mom continued.

"Fine. But I will talk with him and it's only for you and Renesmee." Dad surrendered. I heard the front door open and mom call for me,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Living room, NOW!" I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to our family room. Dad was sitting on the couch, seething. Mom stood in the middle of the room. I sat down in our big, comfy arm chair, conviently located by the front door.

"Please explain why your father wants to murder Jacob." Mom said calmly. She was giving me an out.

"I'm pregnant." I shrugged. Really, what is the point in lying when your dad is a mind-reader? There are no secrets in this family. Well, except for mom, dad still can't read her mind, unless she let's him. Mom sighed and turned to dad. Dad's eyes brightened, they always do when he gets to read mom's mind. She let her shield slip back up after a few seconds and dad growled.

"Alice?" He growled.

"Yes, she sees it happening if you go after Jacob." Mom glared at him.

"That mongrel promised us, he wouldn't until AFTER they were married. Like I did with you." Dad spat, angrily.

"You'll lose your only daughter if you hurt him." Mom scolded. I settled into the chair. The human part of me was getting tired. My parents rarely argued but when they did, it could go on forever, that's the price I pay for having two very stubborn vampire parents.

"She will not run away." Dad shot back.

"Really? Need I remind you of the multiple times I played the 'Move-Out Card' on Charlie, if he threatened to keep me from seeing you?" Mom growled.

"Just because you did it, doesn't necessarily mean she'll do it." Dad snapped.

"If she's as stubborn as both of us, especially me, when we were dating, I wouldn't chance it." Mom stated.

"Ok, fine, I won't kill him, but I AM going to talk to the mutt." Dad growled, angrily.

"Not without me you won't. Someone has to keep your temper in check." Mom snarled. Dad calmed himself down before he turned to me.

"I wonder what this pregnancy will be like?" He asked, aloud. I suddenly felt queasy and sped over to the kitchen sink, I threw-up, violently. Mom held my hair back while dad rubbed my back, soothingly.

"Is this what you went through with me, mom?" I grunted and washed my face.

"Kinda...well, no...not exactly...it was similar to this...I mean, I guess so...yes. I got sick, too." Mom struggled to answer.

"What your mom means, Renesmee is yes, unfortunately." Dad said, softly.

"Ugh!" I groaned and shoved them away before walking to our bathroom and brushing my teeth. "Can you please call Jake and Grandpa Carlisle?" I asked and walked back into my room. I climbed into bed, mom crawled in beside me. I buried my head in her chest and sobbed. Dad walked a few minutes later carrying a bucket, Grandpa Carlisle followed him.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I couldn't reach him. I talked to Sam, though. He's got the wolves out searching for him, now." Dad walked over to mom and rubbed her shoulders. I could feel mom dry-sobbing. Not even five minutes later, the front door crashed open and Jake ran straight into my room, panting for air. He rushed to my side and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

"Ohmigod, Nessie. I'm so sorry. My phone died. Embry found me, he said you needed to see me right away. He said it was urgent. Are you okay?" He asked, checking me for any physical damage.

"I'm pregnant, Jake." Mom stood up and held dad, back. Dad's eyes were pitch black with the fury raging through his body. Though he was clearly stronger than Mom, he didn't fight her. Jake turned to face my parents and laughed nervously.

"I'm guessing that you're pissed. I'm sorry." Jake apologized and moved closer to me. Dad tried to step forward but mom held him in place. He snapped and released a fearsome snarl directed at Jacob.

"Edward, he's family. You can't hurt him. Think of Renesmee, don't hurt her like this." Mom said gently. Dad looked at me and stopped struggling. His eyes still didn't return to their normal gold, they only darkened, futher. I'd never seen my dad so furious.

"We had a deal, mongrel. You said you wouldn't deflower my daughter for at least 3 years or until your honeymoon. What the hell happened?" Dad snarled openly. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him closer to me. He laid beside me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him; he did the same with me.

"It's not my fault, I told her we needed to wait, but I swear to god, she's just as stubborn and determined as her mother. She refuse to take 'NO' for an answer. I couldn't help it, she seduced me and she wouldn't stop until I gave in. I tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen, she didn't care about any deal I had with you guys." Jake pleaded.

"Dad, he's right. I'm just like mom, I refused to listen, It's my fault." I admitted.

"That's beside the point, Renesmee. He's supposed to be the adult, he should have known better." Dad seethed.

"Mom seduced you, multiple times. In fact if she hadn't I WOULDN'T be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation." I growled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that's quite enough." Mom snapped at me. "One more word about that and you're grounded, that includes privileges to see Jacob." Mom growled. My jaw dropped.

"You can't do that." I snarled back at her.

"I'm your mother, yes I can." I stared at dad who was just staring at mom, hungrily. God, my parents and their sex life.

"Dad, you can't let her do this to me." I pleaded. He ignored me.

"Grandpa Carlisle, a little help, please?" I asked, helplessly.

"Edward, take Jacob up to the main house. Don't kill him. Explain how dangerous what he and Renesmee did is. It was ten time more dangerous than when we did it on our honeymoon." Mom said calmly. I stared at her.

"No, you can't ground me from seeing him, I won't let you." I screeched.

"You're not grounded. You and I need to talk. Carlisle please go with Edward, I don't want him to destroy Renesmee by hurting Jacob." Mom stated and Carlisle and Dad dragged Jake out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I hope I don't confuse you by switching POVs in the middle, it just worked out better that way, I guess. R & R & R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Understanding The Past <strong>

**Renesmee POV**

Mom sat down on the bed with me again. She held my hands as I sobbed. I needed Jake with me. I felt empty and alone without him. I was greatful Grandpa Carlisle was going with dad, at least he'd keep dad from hurting Jacob.

"I think it's time we discuss the past, Renesmee." Mom said, gently.

"Why?" I asked. What did the past have to do with me?

"Because there are things you need to know, to understand why your father is the way he is about you and Jacob. Things we've kept from you and for good reason. We needed to wait until you were older, so you could better understand what I'm going to tell you. We've decided I should tell you, which is why dad, Jacob and Carlisle had to leave. I believe you are mature enough now to fully grasp the complications of my relationship with your father and how Jacob became part of our lives. You're not going to like it, I know that. But it's unfair for you not to know." Mom took a deep breath. "Alice and Jasper should be here soon, and then we can get started. This is very complex and Jasper will be here to keep you calm for the baby's sake. Alice will be here for moral support." Mom explained.

As if on cue Alice skipped into my room with Jasper on her heels.

"Thanks for coming, I appreciate it." Mom told them. Aunt Alice gave mom a big hug before sitting beside me on the bed. Uncle Jasper sat in the rocking chair that was formerly mom's.

"We know how hard this is going to be. We're here for both of you." Aunt Alice chirped. Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement. I waited for mom to start.

**Bella POV**

"Before you were born, before your father and I got married. Your father left me, after your uncle Jasper tried to eat me," Alice, Jasper and I all laughed. "I prayed for death, I wanted to die, I couldn't live without him. I was a zombie, no heart, no soul, useless. Jacob had always been my best friend and I looked to him to help put me back together, which was cruel in and of itself, because I was using him to gain the strength to fight for your father. During the 4 months we spent together rebuilding two completely trashed motorcycles, he fell in love with me."

I stopped and gauged my daughter's reaction to this.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I'd fallen in love with him, too. Granted it wasn't same love I felt for your father, which was much more Earth-shattering for me, but it was enough where I had to choose what was best for me." I stopped letting Renesmee absorb this.

"Your father thought I had committed suicide because he left and aunt Rosalie mistakenly told him I was dead. He went to Italy to ask the Volturi to grant his wish for death. He was denied and Alice and I raced around the world to save him. We got there in time, thank God. Your father and I got back together and came home. Later that night he asked me to marry him. I said no and put my mortaliy to a vote of the family. It wound up being mostly in favor with only Rosalie and your father against it. Jacob reminded your father about the treaty, which stated the Cullens couldn't create another vampire. Rosalie explained why she was so jealous of me, because I was human and could concieve a child and she couldn't. So when I was pregnant with you, Rosalie lived vicariously through me." I finished. Renesmee looked calm.

"You need to understand, sweetie, You see your father is a bit prone to overreaction. He always has been and always will be. It's just how he is." I promised.

"Dad hates Jacob, because you two fell in love, when he left, to protect you, from Uncle Jas?" Ness asked me confused.

"That's the simplified version, yes." I laughed, relieved she was taking it so well.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything with Jacob." She begged her face turning green.

"Relax, we kissed, once. But if you ask Jacob, he'll most likely say we kissed twice, but I count the first one as an assault." I laughed. Nessie leaned back against her pillows.

"You're sure." She asked. I laughed.

"Do you really wanna know?" I teased.

"How far?" She snarled.

"I kissed Jacob. Everything else, physically intimate or otherwise I only did with your father, I promise you." I admitted.

"But there's still so much that we haven't done yet." I heard his voice behind me. I didn't hear him come in. How odd?

"I don't really wanna know about your sex life. Gross." Renesmee stuck her tongue out.

"How did you think you got here?" Edward asked, walking up behind me, holding my shoulders.

"The same way I got pregnant, but still, gross." Renesmee laughed.

"I'm still curious about the pregnancy, though. It'll be interesting." Edward murmured. We all heard him though.

"What about it?" Jasper asked.

"Well, think about it. Renesmee is already ½ vampire, ½ human, she has the stubborness of both Bella and I. She's a vampire-human-hybrid, with an extremely stubborn teenage attitude and out-of-control vampire emotions. Since, Jacob got her pregnant and he's a werewolf, carrying the werewolf gene, her emotions will be completely unpredictable. Renesmee is now the only ½ human, ½ vampire, Hybrid with raging Werewolf Pregnancy Hormones going haywire throughout her veins." Edward explained.

"How bad will it be?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Renesmee'll be the only ½ human, ½ vampire, hybrid, part-werewolf to exist." Edward shrugged. "It seems we'll again be creating a lot of problems for ourselves and making history in the process."


End file.
